Amor patético
by askty
Summary: craig a tenido la desdicha de sufrir por amor ,intenta olvidarse de Tweek pero es imposible ...poco a poco entra en una gran desesperación sintiendo lo que es un romance amargo sera otro de esos Hombres que no pudo Curarse de un amor patético? o todo esto terminara muy mal -Creek.


**Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores yo solo los tomo prestado para mis historias abstractas XD**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alguna vez han sentido ese vacío en tu corazón, esa melancolía al recordar a esa persona que tu creías que es el "amor de tu vida" pero sinceramente he dejado de creer en eso, mi corazón a dejado de amar a cualquiera que intente abrirlo pero, no puede por que no quiera, es simplemente porque no debe porque él está sufriendo y mucho…todo por culpa de un amor que no valía la pena, por un amor dañino,por _**un amor patético.**_

 **No es que siempre te extrañe** **  
** **Pero olvidarte es el detalle** **  
** **Que aún no puedo no** **  
** **Que aún no puedo no** **  
** **Me prometí superarte** **  
** **Y hasta la fecha esto ha costado bastante** **  
** **Aun no puedo no** **  
** **Aun no puedo no**

 **Sabes?...creo que esto no va a funcionar.-** me miraste a los ojos ,con todo el pésame del mundo estuve obligado a seguir escuchándote, porque? …por que tus temblores desaparecieron de pronto?...porque tu vos se oía tan segura como si lo que fueras a decir fuera la decisión más buena que has tomado en toda tu vida…pero ahora lo entiendo…lo entendí demasiado tarde **.- debemos separarnos…conocí a alguien más ..Craig ya no siento nada por ti** en ese instante en que a mi corazón le dio un mini infarto sequido de un agudo dolor en mi pecho **.-y no quiero engañarte mientras estoy con él… porque eres una gran persona y mereces conocer a alguien más…cuidate.-** lo dijiste sin más, sin rodeos te retiraste de mi casa…sin mirar atrás, aunque ahora que lo pienso esto último fue lo único bueno de ese día nubloso: me hubieras visto llorar mientras miles de preguntas inundaban mi cabeza **…** que hice mal?...en que falle?, es que acaso no te preste la atención necesaria?.

Quería salir corriendo del lugar solo para intentar alcanzarte pero ¿sabes qué? La noticia fue tan dura para mí que ni siquiera podía parar las lágrimas de sufrimiento que recorrían mi rostro, el cual era presionado con mis manos mientras rompía en llanto y temblaba…

 **Yo busque alguien** **  
** **Que este conmigo** **  
** **Para poder recobrar todo aquello perdido** **  
** **Y sabes todo iba bien** **  
** **Como te digo** **  
** **Hasta que comencé a compararla contigo** **  
** **Tanto que me imaginaba** **  
** **Que a veces eras tú**

Había pasado un mes de nuestra ruptura, seguí tu consejo, pero eso no significaba que todavía te haya olvidado, cuando alguien ama de verdad y de repente lo pierde es como perder tu propia vida… y el sentido de está volviéndola miserable…

Pero estaba esperanzado… de que el chico con el que salía me haga olvidar de mis penas…pero solo me engañaba a mi mismo.

 **Y no el con el que me besaba hasta que se aburrió** **  
** **De que tanto te nombrara**

 **** **Tweek…-** susurro melancólico el azabache separándose del beso un poco solo para abrazar a kyle…su mente comenzó a jugarle de nuevo al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes… idénticos a los de su amado , obligándolo a soltar aquel nombre que para el pelirrojo era como una roca en su cabeza, este ya harto de que no sea la primera vez que lo confundiera con alguien más decidió poner las cosas en su lugar.

 **No.-** dijo serio mientras se separaba algo brusco del abrazo **.- no soy ese, soy kyle.-** aclaro sunombre mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura muy enfadado.

 **Lo siento, es solo que …** -se llevó las manos a su cabeza frustrado .- **no puedo olvidarlo**.- dijo con una voz desesperada.

 **Que!? Esto es el colmo Craig …estoy harto de tus inseguridades, sabes que!? Esto es suficiente para mí, no es la primera vez que te imagines a alguien que no soy yo! ya estoy cansado de esta situación.-** le grito mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta.- **esto se acabó.-** dijo cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Me quede sentado sin hacer nada, solo me limite a cerrar los ojos y recostar mi cabeza hacia atrás…sintiendo como la soledad acompañaba a mi tristeza. Ya me había pasado esto antes, hace un corto tiempo había empezado a salir con Thomas pero prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí dijo que no era bueno para mi salud, ya que empecé a estar con él solo porque tiene una gran similitud con tweek.

 **Y desde entonces no he sabido nada** **  
** **Seguramente se cansó de ser otro más q no pudo** **  
** **Librarme de este amor patético?**

se encontraba acostado en su cama, boca arriba ,mirando el techo esperanzado de que tweek venga y le pide perdón para que puedan volver las cosas a cómo eran antes pero aunque él sabía que eso era imposible pero creía en los milagros tanto que prefirió conservar esa idea muy en su fondo de su ser a pesar de que se negara una parte de el ya se había dado por vencido, estaba cansado físicamente no había dormido bien por la noches causándole ojeras es más ni siquiera se alimentaba como era debido estaba perdiendo peso provocando que a su cuerpo se le empezará a ver sus huesos aumentando su estado psicológico no ayudaba en nada ,pero su mente necesitaba distraerse en algo había estado demasiado tiempo solo y no ha escuchado la vos de alguien más, giro su cabeza un poco para ver si su radio seguía ahí, una vez verificada su acción ,extendió su brazo para prenderlo

 **De ti ya no espero nada** **  
** **De mi mente quisiera q t alejaras** **  
** **Y no vuelvas noooo** **  
** **nooooo** **  
** **Ayer sentí q te odiaba** **  
** **Xq encendí la radio y justo sonaba** **  
** **Esa maldita canción** **  
** **Q hoy es mi obsesión**

Al oír a la radio simplemente mis ojos se humedecieron… seguro me he de ver tan patético de esta forma, pero estoy seguro que no lloro porque esto me duela demasiado, sino por todos esos momentos en los que siempre he pasado con Tigo casi dependiendo de tu presencia, de tus cuidados, de tu amor simplemente recordar todo eso solo hace que me abrase a mí mismo para evitar a que la soledad me acobije ya que empiezo a sentir frio.

 **Y no hubo nadie** **  
** **Q este conmigo** **  
** **A quien le pueda negar q yo amando t sigo** **  
** **Xq sin ti no estoy bien** **  
** **Esq me olvido** **  
** **Que te ame te marchaste y hoy odio a Cupido**

En mi mente pasaban varias imágenes como si se tratara de una película, recuerdo aquella vez en la que defendí mi amor por ti, a pesar de que tú estabas con aquel francés castaño.

 **Sin ti yo ya no soy nada** **  
** **Si no estás aquí xq el perfume tuyo sigue en mi almohada** **  
** **Explícame por favor** **  
** **Anoche q te pasaba** **  
** **Te hice el amor amaneció y no estabas** **  
** **Seguramente es otro de esos sueños donde estamos juntos** **  
** **Y al otro día todo es patético**

También recuerdo como regresabas a mi unos días después de romper con migo me habías convencido de una manera u otra que yo era el único al que amabas…siempre lo hacías y yo siempre caía a tus pies complaciendo tus deseos carnales solo para que después me terminaras olvidando al día siguiente largándote con aquel desgracia que me quito lo que más quería.

 **Y vago solo sin q nadie me comprenda** **  
** **Pues mi realidad es horrenda** **  
** **Todo me recuerda a ti** **  
** **Y sigo ciego sin poder quitar mi venda** **  
** **Mi sonrisa q aparenta q no te amo y soy un infeliz** **  
** **Y vivo solo sin q nadie me comprenda** **  
** **Mi vida no hay quien la entienda** **  
** **Y no es justo vivir así** **  
** **Amándote queriéndote extrañándote** **  
** **De mil maneras** **Y al final usted por mí no va venir**

Me convencí de que nadie me iba a enamorar de nuevo… tu rostro está grabado en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo y mente , eres mi todo … tu…el culpable de mi sufrimiento …de mis lágrimas resecas en mis mejillas que lo único que sentía ahora era el frio de una cuchilla …cortando a poco mi piel. Dando paso a que la sangre saliera libremente recorriendo mi manos…lo ves! Hasta haces que mi cuerpo llore sangre! …te has llevado todo de mi…mis esperanzas , mis sueños, mi amor, mi salud, mi cordura…mi vida …te entregue mi corazón y me lo devolviste hecho añicos…estoy tan tristes de que no me pueda despedir de ti cariño…

 **Y yo q busque alguien** **  
** **Q este conmigo** **  
** **Para poder recobrar todo el tiempo perdido** **  
** **Nada de eso está bien** **  
** **Porque no te olvido** **  
** **Mi peor pesadilla hoy la vivo contigo** **  
** **La verdad no imaginaba** **  
** **Q en mi cruz eras tú**

Siento alivio de saber que no podre verte en brazos de ese hijo de puta… se que este dolor es menos doloroso que el que estado viviendo estos últimos días, días llenos de soledad y tristeza…

 **El amor xq yo tanto luchaba** **  
** **Dime xq se murió** **  
** **Si jurabas q me amabas** **  
** **Esq entonces no sentiste nada**

 ****Todavía no he llegado a saber porque decidiste abandonarme… olvidarte de mí… pero créeme que la mejor decisión que he hecho en mi vida olvidarme de mi soledad alejándome de todo mal y sabiendo que estoy muriendo con una sonrisa en mis labios porque sé que yo logre encontrar una cura para mi enfermedad…mi corazón estaba muy dañado y apenas late.

Espero que a todas las personas que lleguen a sufrir esta enfermedad encuentren una forma más hermosa de curarse…porque si no encuentras otra salida estarás como yo que hora mi cuerpo esta recostado en el baño, mi piel pálida demuestra que dentro de poco me iré de este mundo, mi ojos se cierran de a poco…solo…perdiéndome en la oscuridad…de nuevo …

 **Seguramente yo seré otro de esos** **  
** **Hombres q no pudo** **  
** **Curarse de un amor patético?**

 **-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Recomendación:**

Escuchar: Amor Patético de Johnny Lexus 


End file.
